Sibling Comfort
by Sweetheart lover
Summary: Lucy's sick and this is just some Pevensie sibling fluff. No slash. No incest.
1. Lucy's sick

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic so don't judge. Please leave a review to tell me what I can do better. Also, This is not a one-shot, I will continue it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Peter's POV_

I was coming home from school. It was finally Friday and I had finished all my homework during free period, so I got to spend the weekend with Edmund and Lucy. I would love to also spend it with Susan, but it was guaranteed that she was going to spend the weekend partying. When I walked into the house I saw Edmund lying on the couch with Lucy sleeping on top of him as he played with her hair. That was weird. They were usually home after me, not before.

"Why are you two home so early" I asked Edmund

"Lucy got sick so she stayed home from school and mum went to go get the doctor to tell us what's wrong with Lucy." He told me

"So why are you here" I said

"because mum didn't want Lucy to be alone while she was gone so I came home from school early" He said like it was the most obvious answer.

I noticed that he was still in his school clothes.

"Do you want me to stay here with Lucy so that you can change out of your uniform" I asked him

"sure" he said

I took Lucy from on top of him, sat down on the couch and put her in my lap while Edmund headed upstairs to change.

She looked paler than usual and her forehead felt hot.

A while later she woke up.

"Peter?" She asked

"it's me" I assured her

"what happened? Where's Edmund?" She asked me

"You're sick and you fell asleep. Edmund's upstairs changing" I told her

I slowly rubbed her forehead trying to lull her back to sleep.

Eventually, Edmund came downstairs.

"Good morning, my queen" Edmund told Lucy when he saw that she was awake

"Ed, we're not in Narnia. You do realize you don't have to call me that here, right?" She told him

"I know" he said, simply

"Lucy, how about you try and get some rest. Mum should be back with the doctor any minute now." I said

"Alright" She replied

I placed her down on the couch and she drifted off to sleep while Edmund and I went to the kitchen to grab a snack. A few minutes after we were done eating, I went to go change, and a few minutes after I had come back downstairs, mum and the doctor arrived. I woke Lucy up and then the doctor did a few tests on her and told us that she had the flu. A few minutes later, the doctor was gone and Edmund and Lucy were once again laying down on the couch the same way they were when I came home, with Lucy asleep and Edmund caressing her hair. Mum had gone to school for a mandatory bake sale that all the parents had to help out at and Susan came home from hanging out with her friends.

"Is that little brat supposed to be my sister!" Susan came in yelling

"What did she do to you?" Edmund asked

"She was supposed to iron this dress for me but she didn't and I looked like a complete idiot in front of my friends!" She told him

"She's sick, Susan! She can't be ironing your dresses!" I scolded

"So she's sick, but she can get better!" Susan shouted. I was surprised that Lucy hadn't woken up with all this yelling going on around her.

"She has the flu, Susan! It's going to take quite a while before she does get any better!" Edmund yelled at her

Susan was silent for a moment. "Fine. See if I care that she doesn't iron my dresses." She said, and with that she stormed upstairs.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I said "I'll go take Lucy to bed"

"sure" Edmund said

I took Lucy from on top of Edmund and went up the stairs carrying her. I hadn't noticed how big she had gotten until I had to carry her upstairs just now. It was tiring. I went inside her room, put her in bed, and turned to leave.

"Wait, Peter" She said, waking up and noticing that I was leaving her room

I turned around. "What is it Lucy?" I asked her

"Good night, my high king" She told me

"Good night, my little valiant queen" I said as I walked over and kissed her forehead as she drifted back off to sleep.

I went back downstairs to see Edmund.

"How did Lucy get the flu?" I asked him, once I was downstairs. I had been waiting to ask him all day but I wanted it to be at a time when Lucy couldn't hear us.

"I don't know. She probably caught it from someone." He said

"But who?" I said

"That, I do not know" He said

We decided to watch a movie. When it was over, we just sat on the couch for a few minutes until Edmund yawned.

"Tired?" I asked

"A little" he replied

"you should probably go upstairs and head to bed" I told him

"alright" he said and headed towards the stairs.

"Oh, and Peter" He said as he stepped onto the stairs

"Hmmm" I replied

"Don't stay up too late" he told me as he went upstairs

"I won't" I called after him

I sat on the couch for about thirty minutes and then headed to bed knowing that mum would be home soon and she would be upset if she found me still downstairs and awake. I had a dream about Aslan that night. He told me that if Lucy ever had a coughing fit while she was sick, just to rub her back and she would stop coughing in a bit. I slept peacefully for the rest of the night because of the dream that I had. I knew Aslan would watch over Lucy.


	2. Peter's surprise

**Author's note: I reckon ya'll liked the first chapter, so I decided to continue. I will try to post at least once a week. Also, I'm begging you, please, please, please review. It'll only take a minute and it would make my day. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Edmund's POV_

I woke up the next morning and walked into Lucy's room. She was still sound asleep, like I thought she would be. I headed to Peter's room to see if he was awake, and sure enough, he was.

"Good morning, Ed" he said

"Well someone sure woke up on the right side of the bed, didn't you now" I responded

"What? I can't say good morning to my little brother without him thinking that I've gone crazy?" he asked me

"Alright fine, good morning" I said

"Is Lucy awake yet?" he asked

"No, she's still asleep" I told him

"Didn't think she'd be awake yet anyways. After all, she's still sick" he said, more to himself than to me.

"Why are you asking?" I said

"Just thought she would want some breakfast. I mean, she didn't eat much yesterday" he said

"Well, I'll be headed back to my room to change, and you might want to do the same" I said

"Alright" he responded

I got to my room and started to change. Once I was finished, I heard coughing coming from Lucy's room. I ran over to her room and found Peter already there and he was rubbing her back, trying to calm her. Finally, she stopped coughing.

"are you alright, Lu?" I asked her

"I'm fine" she said "I just started coughing a little, that's all"

"Are you hungry, Lu?" Peter asked

"Not really" she said

"Are you sure?" I asked "You didn't eat all day yesterday, I find it surprising that your not"

"I'm sure" she told me

"Well, I'm going to go help mum fix breakfast up. I'll call you down when it's ready, Ed." Peter said

"Alright" I replied

He headed downstairs and I stayed with Lucy.

"Lucy" I said

"Yes, Edmund" she responded

"How did you get the flu?" I asked

"I don't know" she said

"How do you not know?" I said

"Well, nobody else has it, so I couldn't have caught it from anyone." she replied

"Weird" I said

She didn't reply. She then suddenly got up and rushed out of the room. I followed her and found her in the bathroom, over the toilet, on her knees, vomiting. I held her hair back and rubbed her back until she finished.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

"I'm tired" She responded in a voice just above a whisper

I took her to her room. I laid down on her bed, pulled her on top of me, and started rubbing her stomach to help for her not to vomit again, although she didn't have anything left in her stomach to vomit. We stayed like that until Peter called. Lucy was asleep, so I gently placed her on the bed and left the room.

"So, Lucy's not hungry?" Peter asked me as I came downstairs

"No. Though she just vomited anything else she had left in her stomach" I told him "She's asleep"

"Well, let's go eat breakfast" he said

We went to the table and started eating. Susan came downstairs when we were done.

"Well, someone slept in this morning" Mum said when she saw that Susan was here.

"I went to bed a little late last night" She said

"I bet she stayed up on her phone with her friends, gossiping about boys" I said

"Edmund!" Susan scolded

"Now Susan, Edmund was just joking" mum said, in my defense.

"Are there any parties you need me to drive you to, Susan?" asked Peter

"No" she said

"your kidding, right?" I said

"No, I'm serious" she said

"There's no way that nobody invited 'Susan Pevensie' to their parties" I told her

She laughed a bit. "Of course people invited me. I just turned them down" She replied

I was completely in shock. "Why?" I said

"Can't I turn down a few parties without being questioned?" She asked

"Well you can, but it just doesn't seem normal to us that you did" Peter said

"That doesn't matter to me, I said I wouldn't go and there's nothing you can do about it" she said

"It doesn't matter to me either, it's not like you care enough for us to even have a conversation with us" I said

"Edmund, stop saying that, you know Susan does care about us." Peter told me

"Well, I wish she'd start acting like she did" I said. With that, I stormed upstairs. I ran to my room, closed the door, and locked it. I just sat on my bed, sulking. Sometimes, I wish Susan hadn't turned into this girly party girl who didn't believe in Narnia. I knew that if she had some kind of sign, she would believe again. But what? I decided to go check on Lucy, just to get my mind off of these things. So I walked over to Lucy's room. She was still sleeping peacefully, until she started coughing violently for the second time today. I thought about what Peter had done earlier. What had he done? That's it, he was rubbing her back. So I ran over to her and started rubbing her back until she was done coughing.

"Are you alright" I asked when I was sure that she could talk again

"Yeah, I just started coughing a bit." She said "and my head hurts a little"

"Try and rest" I said, as I started rubbing her forehead to soothe her headache.

When I was sure Lucy was asleep, I tiptoed out of her room and went back was gone, probably went to the store or something. Susan was on the couch reading a fantasy book. Wait, reading a fantasy book? The last time she read one of those, or even read at all, was in... Narnia. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way to get the old Susan back after all. I didn't see Peter anywhere. Susan was the only one here to ask, and even though I didn't want to talk to her because of our big blow up earlier, I still wanted to know where Peter was.

"Hey, Susan?" I said

"Yes?" she answered

"Where's Peter?" I asked

"He went to go get something." she said

"Do you know what?" I said

"No, he said it's a surprise" she told me

"Can I ask you something?" I said. I didn't know why I said it. I was thinking about asking her if she knew what Narnia was. But I was only thinking about it. I didn't actually want to ask her.

"Proceed." She said, simply

"but promise me you won't get upset about it." I said

"Alright, I promise I won't get upset" she told me, sounding sincere. By now she had stopped reading.

"Do you remember what Narnia is?" I asked

She was quiet for a moment. It almost looked like she wanted to cry, but was afraid to let me see it. She took a deep breath. I was almost scared to hear what her answer would be.

"Narnia..." she said "is the game we used to play when we were kids"

"Susan, I know that you know that Narnia is more than just a game we used to play." I told her

She looks like she was on the verge of tears. I didn't know why she wanted to cry though. I left her to think and went back upstairs. I went into my room and just sat on my bed, to think. Why would Susan pretend Narnia didn't exist? It was clear that she knew it was real, I mean she was just about ready to cry and she didn't usually cry in front of anybody, much less me. My train of thought was broken when I heard the front door open and shut. I immediately knew Peter was home.


	3. Edmund!

**Author's** **note: I got this chapter done! Finally! Now to work on the next chapter... why does school have to hate me so much? School gets in the way of a lot of things, you know. I'll try to update this as much as I can so please stay patient and support this. Also, right after you finish reading this chapter. Please, oh please, real quick just review. Tell me anything, I don't care, just please, oh please review. Anyways, now that I've gotten that message across, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Lucy's POV_

I woke up, hearing the door open and shut. I had been asleep the whole time so I didn't know what was happening. I heard someone, most likely Edmund, rush down the stairs. I wanted to go see what was happening but my head hurt too much for me to actually get up, let alone go downstairs. So, I just laid in bed until I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I tried to sit up, but my head started throbbing so I just let myself fall back. I expected my head to hit the pillow, but instead, a strong arm caught me. I looked up to see Peter.

"Careful, Ed told me your head hurts, you don't want to make it hurt even more" he said.

"Thanks" was all I managed to say, barely above a whisper. He put me down, gently.

"How is little Queen Lucy feeling?" he asked. I giggled a little, but stopped when it was about to turn into a cough.

"I'm feeling a bit better" I said, as he felt my forehead

"Well, I have something for you and Edmund" he told me "Ed's waiting for us downstairs so that I can give it to you"

"What is it" I asked, excitedly

"Well, we have to go downstairs so that I can give it to you" he said, as he started picking me up from my bed.

He carried me downstairs and put down me down on the couch. Edmund was waiting for us.

"Wait here" peter told us as he headed towards the kitchen.

While he was getting his surprise for us in the kitchen, Edmund helped me sit up and put his arm over my shoulders so I wouldn't fall back, because I didn't have the strength to hold myself up. Soon, Peter came back with two gift bags. He handed one to Edmund and the other one to me. Peter held me while Edmund opened his bag. He pulled out a knapsack with a lion stitched onto it. It was the same one that Peter gave him for his seventeenth birthday in Narnia. Edmund had taken it on every adventure since then.

"This is the same one you gave to me on my birthday in... Narnia" he said

"That's why I bought it for you" Peter told him

Now, it was my turn to open my bag. So I opened it, and pulled out a locket. I opened the heart and there was a picture of all four of us, as kings and queens, in Narnia. Then it dawned on me that this was the same locket that Peter gave for my fourteenth birthday.

"This... is the locket you gave me on my fourteenth birthday in Narnia" I said

"I wanted you both to be reminded of Narnia" Peter said

"What about Susan" Edmund said "did you buy her anything?"

"Do you two remember the bracelet that I gave to her on her nineteenth birthday in Narnia?" he asked

"Yes" Ed and I both said in unison

"That's what I bought her." he told us

"Where did you buy this stuff?" I asked

"The jewelry store." he said

"My knapsack too?" Edmund asked

"Surprisingly, it was at the jewelry store too." he said "and they weren't too expensive, either"

Weird, how did they end up at the jewelry store?

"Why did you get this for us?" I asked

He sighed. "Summer's in a month" he said "but after summer... I go to university. These things, are to remind you of me, while I'm gone, and Narnia."

Edmund and I didn't know how to respond. It was quiet for a moment.

"Where's Susan?" Peter asked Edmund

"I think she's outside" Edmund said

So, Peter went searching for Susan and Edmund got me some cereal to eat. I will admit I was starving. Soon, Peter came to the kitchen with Susan and gave her the last gift bag that he had.

"It's beautiful." She said, as she pulled out the bracelet "Where did you get it?"

"From the jewelry store" Peter said

"It... looks familiar" she said "as if... I've seen it before"

We didn't tell her anything. Edmund took me back to my room and stayed with me. I didn't know for how long, because I fell asleep again, soon after.

 **Dreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdream**

 _She took Edmund by the throat, I tried to run to help him but a magic barrier held me back._

 _"Edmund! No! Edmund" I yelled_

 _I kept trying to run towards him to help. I kept being stopped._

 _"No! No! Edmund!" I kept yelling_

 _"Stop trying, little Queen, you'll never be able to get to him." I heard Her voice in my head. With that she stabbed him._

 _"No!" I yelled "Edmund!"_

 **Dreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdream**

I woke with a start. Tears blurred my vision and my face was slightly covered in cold sweat. Edmund was sitting at my bedside, looking at me, concernedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I just started crying and he held me.

"Shhh, shhhh, it's okay, it's alright, I'm right here." he said. He held me, trying to soothe me, until I stopped crying. By then, Peter had run into the room, concerned as to why I was crying.

"What happened?" he asked

"I had a nightmare" I said. I told them what had happened.

"Oh, Lu" Edmund said, when I finished "It's alright, I'm still here and I'm fine."

He took my hand and placed it on his chest. "See? It's still beating" he told me

They both stayed in my room with me until I was asleep. I didn't have a nightmare this time.


	4. Susan remembers

**Author's note: First off, thank you to MomoPeachFlower for supporting this and being my first reviewer for this fanfic. I am planning on writing another Chronicles of Narnia fanfic after I finish this one, if you're interested in that. This should be the last chapter, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Also, please review, as always. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Susan's POV_

I sat on my bed, staring at the bracelet Peter had just given me, trying to figure out were I had seen it before. I've been inside that jewelry store before, but I never saw a bracelet that looked like this in the store. Where could I have seen this before? I sat there for a few more minutes just trying to figure out where I had seen this before. Eventually, I gave up trying. I went over to my makeup to put on some more lipstick, but I saw a note on the table. It said:

 **It was in Narnia.**

I was about to throw it away, thinking that Edmund had done this just to remind my of a place that didn't exist, but then I heard a voice.

"Susan" It whispered to me. It sounded very familiar to me.

"Who are you?" I asked, sounding alarmed.

"Aslan" It said

"That's impossible. You or Narnia don't exist no matter how much my siblings try to convince me that it does." I said

"I exist. Narnia does too. The last time you saw that bracelet was in Narnia. Peter gave you that bracelet as a present for one of your birthdays in Narnia." Aslan's voice said

I hated to admit it but, I remembered. I had remembered everything. I was just too scared to admit it, because I could never go back again.

"Do not worry, child" Asian's voice said "You and your siblings will go back someday, when the time comes. But for now, go check on Lucy."

I rushed to Lucy's room because I thought something had happened to her and that's why Aslan wanted me to check on her. She was sound asleep. I stayed with her for while. She suddenly started coughing and I didn't know what to do.

"Rub her back, child" Aslan's voice told me

I started rubbing her back and kept rubbing it until she had completely stopped coughing.

"Are you alright?" I asked when I was sure she could talk.

She smiled. "Susan!" she shouted in happiness "You remember Narnia!"

"How did you know?" I asked, smiling

"Aslan told me, in my dream" she said

"Are you feeling better?" I asked

"Much better" she said

"Well, in that case..." I stopped talking and started tickling Lucy.

"Susan... stop it... Su!" She was barely able to talk.

I kept tickling her until the boys came rushing into the room.

"What's happening in here?" Edmund asked "I can hear Lucy begging for mercy from all the way across the house."

"Tickle wars!" We both shouted at the same time

"Well, if that's what's happening, then..." Peter said, giving Edmund a mischievous look.

Suddenly, they ran over to us and Peter started tickling me while Edmund tickled Lucy.

"Peter! Stop... stop it, Peter!" I tried to say

They kept tickling us until we flipped them over so that we were on top of the boys and we started tickling them.

"alright... we give up!" Edmund said

We stopped tickling them and we all tried to catch our breaths.

"We haven't had this much fun in forever" Lucy finally said "I wish we were all back in Narnia again"

I didn't tell them what Aslan had told me about us going back one day because I don't think that Aslan wanted them to know just yet.

"We all do, Lucy" I said

Edmund and Peter seemed shocked for a moment, probably because I remembered about Narnia.

Then Peter smiled.

"Susan remembers" he said "We have our old Susan back"

"Oh, Su" Edmund said "You don't know how long you had us scared that the old you wasn't going to come back"

Lucy and I were still laying on top of Peter and Edmund. That's how all four of us fell asleep.


End file.
